Screw The Nether
"Screw The Nether" is a song created by the Yogscast, with vocals by Simon, Lewis, and Martyn; music and additional vocals by Sparkles*; and animations by Ciaran Askew. The song is a parody of Maroon 5's "Moves Like Jagger", however Tom Clarke also recorded original music for the song. Martyn started writing the song in February, and it was released to the public on Monday 13 August 2012. The song was made to celebrate Marytn Littlewood moving to YogTowers and becoming a part of the Yogscast. On the 9th January 2013, a remix of the song, designed by a Yognau(gh)t known as Superpowerless, was posted onto Martyn's channel. Unlike the original song, which was posted onto the BlueXephos channel, the remix was posted on InTheLittleWood. A sequel to the song, "How Do I Craft This Again?", was released on the main Yogscast channel on the 11th October 2013. This video was privated on the BlueXephos channel due to copyright claims from VEVO in November 2013, but was put back up after parodies were legalized in the UK in October 2014. Plot The basic story of the song is that a Minecraft player (Martyn) decides he wants to live in the Nether. Upon arrival, Martyn meets Lewis who explains how amazing the Nether is. As time passes by, they meet Simon, who explains all the evil and horrible creatures such as ghasts and pigmen as Martyn gets blown up and loses his gear that live in the Nether and the deadly lava everywhere, leaving no choice but to blow up the portal and leave the Nether for good. Original Video Remix Video Lyrics Martyn It's deep underground, Past the bedrock. But don't dig straight down, You'll regret that. But now you feel brave, Equipped with your spade, To roam in these caves. Not looking for gold, This stuff's purple. Or so I've been told, By some people. I'll find a few bricks, Where the two of these mix, With a couple of clicks. I'll be swinging my pick. This is all the prep that I go through, Even if my tools are just make-do. I'm moving to the Nether, I'm moving to the Nether, I'm moving to the Nether. Ten blocks is the magical total, As that's enough to build up my portal. Moving to the Nether, I'm moving to the Nether, I'm moving to the Nether. Lewis Welcome to hell, Weather's great here. So pull up a chair, Have a cold beer. You can live by the sea, So happy you'll be, With your cobblestone tree. Oh! The neighbours aren't bright, They're delicious. We eat bacon all night, It's nutritious. Hear all of them squeal, From damage I deal, There's plenty to steal. Martyn Hack and slash Golden nuggets; I'm rich! Simon & Lewis Who cares if we're giving up sunlight, Glowstone's all we need to keep things bright. Down here in the Nether, We love it in the Nether, You'll love it in the Nether. Don't expect to see any creepers, That's one of my favourite features. Down here in the Nether, We love it in the Nether, You'll love it in the Nether. Simon You gotta know, You have to fight, Learn to play, There's mobs, but it's not night. A wooden sword won't do it, They're gonna blast right through it. You got a potion, use it. So watch your back, I won't warn you twice. Fight that ghast, Ooooooooh! Make you cry. They shoot the ground around you, Making holes to fall through. You know you're probably going to, And there you go - Sparkles* - in the lava again! & Sparkles* Feels like hell the things I've just been through, Won't believe a word when I tell you. Know what? Screw the Nether, You know what? Screw the Nether, You know what? Screw the Nether, Can't believe I lost my new gear too, Think I'd better come and rejoin you. Know what? Screw the Nether, You know what? Screw the Nether, You know what? Screw the Nether, Lewis(Speaking) That's it, I'm sick of this place, It sucks, It's too hot, It never rains, I'm sweaty, All my clothes are dirty, and filthy, and on fire. I'm absolutely sick of this place, Ah, I miss nature, All the pigs, and the cows, and all that... sheep 'n stuff, I didn't think I'd miss it, but I do! Oh my god! How sad... I wish... I wish I could just return to the normal world again. Bye! *snort* Trivia *The song reached number 78 in the UK Singles Chart. *The song has had many alternate versions, most of which during Charity Livestreams, these include a Smooth Jazz version, at 3:53, a Superpowerless Remix , and also an Accoustic Version. *The song has just over 30,000,000 views on YouTube. *The iTunes link to "Screw The Nether" can be found here *Martyn considers this song to be his favorite thing to come out of 2012. *A "follow up" song titled "How do I Craft This Again?" Was released on October 11, 2013 on the BlueXephos Channel. *Screw The Nether was based on the third verse of Form This Way. Category:Songs Category:Minecraft Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Sparkles* Category:Animation Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Ceeraanoo Category:Music